What We Become/Issue 6
Adam and James carried Hayley's body over to a dug out grave while Tyler and Kevin carried Mitchell's body to another dug out grave. The group had decided to leave Joseph's body among the rotten corpses. Adam and James gently put Hayley's body in the grave. Adam stared over at Kenneth who had a blank expression on his face. He was sitting beside his son who was clutching his arm with tears rolling down his eyes. James stared over at the Marsh family as well. He felt bad for them. "I feel really bad for them. I wanted to get check on my family after I found Lilly but with all the biters around and how fast everything was happening, I never made it home" James told Adam. "Well...you'll never know though. I'm sure that hurts a lot as well" Adam replied still staring at the Marsh family. James frowned. "I know, but I'd rather not see them get torn apart" "At least you and Lilly have each other" Adam grinned. "Yeah, you're right. She's all I got now, anyways I'm heading to bed now. See you in the morning" James told Adam before heading to the backroom. Adam sighed as he looked on the entire massacre of dead zombies that lay before him. His mind kept wandering back to Heather. His girlfriend, his wife to be, the mother of his unborn child. It was all gone in an instant, the life he could have had was gone. Adam decided to help Tyler and Mary on watch. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James walked into the backroom and saw Lilly staring at the ceiling while lying in her sleeping bag. He layed down beside her and put his arm over her. "Hey, how you holding up?" James asked in soothing voice. "I'm fine, just a little shocked at what happened earlier" Lilly replied in a sorrowful voice. She immediately smiled and kissed James. "At least we got each other right?" James asked grinning. "Your damn right" Lilly replied feeling more cheerful. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam climbed the ladder on the side of the convenience store. On top stood Tyler and Mary with Kenneth's gun which Kenneth let them borrow. "How's it going up here guys?" Adam asked as he walked over to them. "We're doing alright, considering what happened earlier" Tyler replied. "Thanks for asking, but there is something we should be concerned about" Mary told Adam. "And what would that be?" "Melissa. She's not taking things better then anyone. Ever since she joined our group, she's been acting a little suicidal and we're worried for her. She's always depressed and she's been fiddling with a knife lately" Mary replied "A group of bandits attacked her family, raped her sisters and mother and killed her father. Biters killed his mother and sisters afterwards apparentally" Tyler told Adam. "Oh wow...just wow. I can't believe all the shit that's happened to everyone" Adam replied having no idea that Melissa had experienced such horrible events. Tyler frowned. "I know, it's horrible. Bad shit happens everyday. It's only been a month and a couple of days into this and already I'm losing hope". "Well, anyways guys I wanted to talk to you about something" "Hmm, what's on your mind?" Tyler asked. "I think we should move camp" "Really, where exactly do you want to go?" "I don't know, anywhere but here. After what happened, this little convenience store isn't safe anymore and we got children in this group. I think it's in everyone'e best interest to move somewhere safer" "You make a good a point, this place is trash opposed to other places we could live" "I do have a place in mind, it could be perfect but I will let everyone know tomorrow morning after the funeral" "Sounds like a plan" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kevin and Carley watched as their daughter slept like never before. Carley began to stroke her hair. "I can't imagine how hard all this has been on her" Carley told Kevin. "I know, but we'll get through this, you'll see" Kevin replied. "Maybe, we should go off on our own somewhere" Carley said. "What? You know we can't do that honey" "Why not? Being around people will get us and Victoria killed. You saw how easily Joseph flipped out, it's only a matter of time before it happens with someone else" "Look, strength in numbers. We've been with these people for a little over a month, the only two people to cause what happened is Joseph and Melissa. Joseph's dead now and me, Tyler, Adam and James have all agreed to keep an eye on Melissa. If we go off on our own, we're more likely to die then if we stay protected by these people and besides I would never let anything happen to you and Victoria. I promise" "Alright, fine. I guess we will stay for now" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Adam. Wake up" Tyler said as he shook Adam out his sleep. ''' '''Adam began to stir and he found himself lying down on the roof of the convenience store. He started to remember now that he claimed to be resting his limbs since he was sore from the zombie attack the other day. He laid against a vent and fell asleep. Adam stood up on two feet and began to brush himself off. "Good that your awake now. Listen up man, I was just talking to everyone a few minutes ago and they all think you should lead our group. I don't just mean lead the group to this place you we're talking about, but take over leadership of this group. Everyone thinks you did the right thing by standing up to Joseph the other day and making the decision to leave this place so they want you to lead the group from now on" "Really?" Adam asked scratching his head. "I never considered myself much of a leader, but if the group has confidence in me, then I guess I'm up for it" "Great. Everyone has been looking for someone to look up to and they think that's you" "Wow, that makes me feel a lot better considering recent events" Adam and Tyler climbed down the from the roof where the rest of the group was waiting for them. Adam took a quick glance at his friend and noticed Kenneth was trying to be more cheerful for his son. ' '"Alright, listen up everyone. There is an hotel near the south east end of town, a friend of mine owned the place. It is surrounded by a concrete wall and has a fence. I think this would be the perfect place to start a new life because once we get it cleared out, we are protected by the thick concrete wall. I have no idea whether or not this place is overrun as well, but it's a risk to find out. It's a risk I'm willing to take because I really don't see where we can go, but anywhere has to be better then here" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Does everyone have their things packed?" Everyone nodded. "Great, let's get out of this place". 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Mary' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #7 ' Category:Issues